New Life
by WeeHelenxX
Summary: Looking to escape Jac leaves Holby who will she meet along the way? Why our very own bunch of Seattle Grace misfits.Please read and Review. Want all the opinions I can get. First crossover. Rated M cause I am paranoid and might be some fun later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You know the feeling you get when you havn't slept for a while and you hit like a brick wall, I feel like that here at Holby. Like I have hit some kind of a wall that I can't come back from, the only way I can rectify that is if I leave, that's what I am doing having a fresh start in Seattle Grace Hospital. The people in Holby will be one of three things. Number one they will be glad to see the back of me although someone curious to my abrupt departure, number 2 they will wish me the best to my face but behind my back probably starting rumours as to why i'm leaving or number three the select few might actually miss me...the last is highly doubtful mind you.

Michael is probably reading my letter of resignation now and no doubt will try and talk me out of it...even though no amount of talking will change anything. A friend of mine is working at a hospital in America and the job is sitting there waiting on me, my flat is sold, car the lot, I only have one week left of my notice.

"Knock knock...can I come in?" Michael was standing there looking all over the place to be honest his shirt noticibly missing his signature colorful tie. "You are the hardest person to track down Jac Naylor." He said looking at me with a broad smile.

"Maybe I didn't want to be found." I stated flashing a smile back at him.

"Come on Jac what the hell is going on with you? I'm in surgery all day while your writing out resignation letters." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Why are you leaving?" he started to walk towards me with a tired expression on his face.

"Don't take this the wrong way Michael but...should I not be the one asking you that question. You look like crap, what's going on?" Noticing his eyes for the first time they looked empty,broken and full of pain.

"Don't change the subject Naylor ok. Are you leaving because of everything with your mother?" I can not honestly answer that question, because being here makes me think of her and the way she had wormed her way into my life just to leave again.

"Michael...I...being here now...I feel like I can't breathe...like I can't be me anymore...does that make sense?" Why is it that everytime I am around him I spill my guts?

"Jac..." when he placed him hand on my shoulder I could'nt help but remember when he had held onto me when I discovered my mother was a lying bitch. "Look if you need time off..." I decided to cut him off before he went barking up the completely wrong tree.

"Michael it has nothing to do with that ok...I...when I first started this Job I love it, I loved coming to work everyday...don't get me wrong I still love my job I do...but I can't walk the halls of this hospital anymore. There is too much history here, I want...no...I need a clean fresh break." He sighed

"OK what do you want me to tell people?" I looked surprised that he was asking me.

"Just tell them the truth. I'm leaving what do I care." He tried his best to give me a sincere smile and with a quick hug he was out the door. It was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like it because I am excited to see where it is going to go. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

The hospital was buzzing about my sudden departure, after my talk with Michael I had all of these looks from people. I just wanted to go home and sleep until next week when I had to get onto a plane.

"Jac..." Oh no Sasha Levy of all people great, my day is not improving. "Is the deafening rumours true?" He gave me a signature smile which I had came used to whilst working with him. "Are you leaving?" I nodded to him "Why?" I don't think I have ever seen him frown before.

"I just want a change you know...I can't stay in one place for too long, just the nature of me. I have been at Holby for four years now which is longer that I have ever been anywhere else." Placing a comforting hand on my shoulder he smiled and looked at me.

"Well Miss Jac Naylor you will be missed. You are a good docter Jac, the states won't know what hit them, will they?" How the hell does he know I am going to America?

"Wait...how did you...?" What if with the smile thing he does, I don't think I have ever seen anybody who has been this cheerful in my life.

"It's all over the hospital..." What the hell...how did Joseph sneak up on me? "Jac...are you really leaving?" I need coffee...now, I can't deal with Joseph Byrne right now.

"Yeah I am..." Sasha cut me off.

"Miss Naylor got an amazing job offer in Seattle." Why the hell did I open my mouth and let Michael take reign here?

"Look I have patients I have to see excuse me." I walked away and faintly heard Sasha say I would be missed and Joseph agreeing with a hint of sadness. What the hell does he have to be sad about?

All day I kept thinking about Joseph and the tone of his voice. After everything that I have done to him why would he be sad to see me go? I would think that he would be the first one to drive me to the airport and physically put me on the plane. Getting out of my car finally I am home...this day seemed to go on forever...food...bath...bed sounds like plan. Who the hell is knocking on my door I just want wine and food and to go to bed...whoever it is better have a really good reason for knocking on my door...

"Jac..." Great well at least Joseph hs wine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, standing at the doorway refusing entry. The last time Joseph and I were in a room together with wine it didn't turn out so good.

"I wanted to talk to you. Before you left." So that it what he wants to talk about.

"Look I just want to have a bath with a glass of wine and crawl into bed, and the last time you were in the same room as me with wine it didn't go so good. Well it was good...very good infact. Listen that is beside the point. Can this wait until tomorrow...I am wiped." I sighed and went to close the door, of course his hand and foot is in the way...

"Jac I just want to talk to you...please" What the hell.

"Fine come on in." Great I am going to need alot of wine or something stronger if his expression is anything to come by. Yes definately something stronger.

* * *

Pleaase review this chapter. Plus who do you think Jac should be with in this fic? The choices are Mark Sloan or Alex Karev or Jackson Avery. If you have any other suggestions let me know please. :)


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter everyone! Thanks for the following love it! :)

* * *

Chapter 3

They way he is stalking my flat he looks uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to the other, with his hair all in disaray. How the hell am I supposed to concentrate with his hair like that? All I can think about is his tongue and my hands scraping through his hair...stop it Jac...focus! I can't focus...his tie is gone, the top three buttons are undone of his shirt and a sliver of his chest is peeking out from the top of it. I am so screwed!

"Why now?" I must of had a confused look on my face as he intercepted before I had a chance to say anything. "Why are you leaving now?" Taking the bottle of wine from his grasp with a slight touch of his cool hand that grazed mine, I went to pour out some drinks and blatently ignoring him. "Jac..." Crap I am totally going to have this conversation aren't I? I was really hoping to get out of the sticky situation of goodbyes. Evidently not.

"An amazing job opportunity came up. A friend of mine is working there as an Attending and she offered me the chance to study as one of the best teaching hospitals in the country. That's why I'm leaving." He looked a little shocked. "Plus I love the white coats they get to wear." I said somewhat sarcastically. Pouring out a glass and handing it to him he stopped to look at me.

"So can I run this by you just to make sure I have all the facts?" I nodded. "You are going to work in a strange hospital, in a strange country with strange people and your giving up your whole life and moving to America, have I got all that?" I nodded again a little bit slower so he could catch the drift. "What would you be going in as?" His curiosity was peeked now I could tell.

"Cardiothorasic Attending...Dr Jac Naylor...does it suit me?" I asked him hoping a smile would beat him down a little and just relax a little.

"Yes...it does." Omg, that smile is going to be the death of me I swear. Knees weak? Check. Body flustered? Check. Want to grab Joseph and push him up against a wall till I have my wicked way with him? Triple Check. Again people I am so screwed. " Where are you working?" Small talk...I can handle small talk...can't I? Of course you can Jac smile back and ignore the feeling in the pit of your stomach. Put it down to sexual frustration.

"Seattle Grace Hospital. I really am looking forward to it. Joseph why are you really here?" He never was good at keeping things from me. "Look I'm leaving ok...you don't have to worry about anything. You can tell me anything." There is a mixture of contemplation and worry on his face.

"Jac...forgive me but I just...ever since you and Michael Spence disappered for hours and still no one knows why...I can't help but wonder..." Michael never told anybody what happened...seriously. "did you...I mean...have you and...did you and Mr Spence..." OMG he thinks I slept with Michael..."did you sleep together?" I can't help but burst out laughing, I'm not sure whether it is the wine or just the thought of it that makes me quite amused.

"I'm sorry..." I said trying to catch my breath after laughing for the hardest time in I don't know how long. "...I just...you mean...did we..." Oh god I can't even get it out, I am going to crack up again breathe Jac. "No...Michael and I have never been romantic at all." I seem to have put his mind at ease as he let out a long and steady breath.

"I didn't mean to pry I just...you were both gone and...when he came back the next day you didnt come back for a while...I just...I'm sorry."Should I tell him? I mean on the plus side I am leaving and I won't have to see him again. "Jac are you okay?" his concern shone right through those gorgeous eyes of his. "You have seemed to zone out there for a second." I did not even realise he was talking away to me.

"Sorry Joseph I was just thinking." Again with the smile. Damn I am going to hell for all the pervy and porny thoughts currently running throught my mind.

"So what happened? Does you mother know you are going?" Of course he found out about Paula, Donna Jackson was her nurse so of course he knows.

"Mmm...mother i'm not exactly sure if mother is the correct term. Scheaming, theiving bitch from hell...that's sounds more like her." His face washed over with concern.

"Jac what happened?" What happened well let's see. My mother shows up out of the blue, allows me to become close to her, takes a kidney and then dissapears to my not so dead grandfather's house with my fake sister and a whole bunch of attitude about me not allowing myself to open up to her.

"Nothing happened Joseph. Really I'm fine. She liked it better in India." A forced smile is never going to convince him Jac.

"You're lying to me Jac." Shit...I can't deal with this. He was walking over towards me. "Just be honest with me. Jac just be honest."

"Joseph I can't ok I just can't." He placed his heand on the side of my face. Is he looking to tip me over the edge? "Joseph..."

"Jac...I know that underneath that cold heartless exterior that you put on in front of people is just a mask ok. That day in the locked down theatre I saw you for the first time in a long time the real you. You care Jac, but you don't let other people care back. You don't let other people see the real you. I saw it Jac. I saw the real you that day...the day you told me you loved me." Let's just call that a momentary lapse in judgement that I knew was going to come back and bit me on the arse.

"Joseph just...just go ok. I can't think when you do that ok, the way you are watching me I can't think and I can't breathe. Just go." Pull his hands away from your face and walk away Jac now.

"Jac for what it's worth I do love you." Great now he brings it up.

"I'm leaving and moving on you should do the same." I walked away from him towards the door.

"If I don't see you Jac. Good luck and I will miss you." He shows true sincerity in his eyes. "Goodbye Jac." I was going to miss him the most.

"Joseph...if you're ever in Seattle look me up ok?" I smiled genuinely for the first time with him since that night in the bar with the wine.

"I will...goodbye Jac." With one last look he is gone. Shit I am so screwed. Why does saying goodbye to him feel like the hardest thing I have ever had to do?

The rest of the week went by without a hitch. All of the docters and nurses said goodbye and I was ready to leave. Locker empty, key card handed in and everything packed and ready to go.

"Miss Naylor?" Penny and Oliver Valentine. Great what the bloody hell do they want. "We came to say goodbye. You seen us on our first day here and we felt it was appropriate to see you on your last." Wow touching. Why the hell did I ever sleep with Oliver again...I mean he is so not my type. "Do you have any advice? Colleague to colleague?" Words of wisdom. I'm burnt out I think because I let it all get to me, always treating everything like a competition. Lifting my bag and stethescope I turned to the terrible twins.

"Don't let your work become your life. Live a little have fun. Remember it's not a 't let this place consume your life. Is that enough words of wisdom for you?" They both nodded and suddently I was accosted by the tiny red head infront of me...hugging me.

"Thank you Miss Naylor, for everything you taught me." She said as she stood back from me.

"It's not Miss Naylor anymore...it's Jac...since I am leaving no more pleasantries." They both nodded and I could see Oliver looking at me or rather looking at my arse as I was talking to his sister. "Oh Oliver I am up here." To be honest these Jeans do look good on me if I do say so myself. Walking towards him I hugged him, they were probably a little shocked to be honest so was I.

Josephs speech about showing humanity really got to me. I am turning over a new leaf.

"You taught me alot Miss Na...Jac." Oh I know I did somethings not about surgery or medicine. I am sure I taught that boy great things. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Ok well I have to go, planes to catch and all that. Like I said live a little." All three of us walked out of the locker room and towards the lift. Standing at the nurses desk was Sasha, Michael, Connie, Joseph, Ric, Linden and Elliot having an arguement, at least they were until Sasha walked away from them and over to me.

"Time to go already." I nodded, I really am going to miss him in a strange way. He gave me him signature bear hug and I didn't even realise the others had walked over. This is not the reception I was expecting. What was in my head was all bar Joseph and a few throwing me into the car and telling me to sling my hook.

"I have a plane to catch so I will see you all later." I had my stethescope in my hand and the first person I could see was Penny Valentine, I handed her it. "Remeber don't let it consume you, ok?" Looking at her face for comfirmation she nodded. Again with the hugging this girl needs to find herself a new thing except for invading personal space. "Bye." I said after them all wishing me luck excetera. Seattle Grace here I come!

* * *

Yey Chapter 3 finished. :) Anybody have opinions? Let me know please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

If none of you have seen the season finale of Greys's Anatomy then beware there is a few spoilers in this chapter. And for those who don't know the Character Teddy Altman then you are clearly missing out. I think she is great. So this is Chapter 4 and I really hope you like it. It has a little bit of Seattle Grace in it finally. :)

* * *

Chapter 4

_**JPOV-Set in Holby City.**_

After departing from what was an awkward situation, alright understatement of the year, awkward wouldn't even begin to describe what that was. I mean there was Joseph who I screwed over so many times. Michael who I had a love/hate relationship going on with. Also many other whom I haven't exactly had a good relationship with over my time in Holby and yet they all came over to say goodbye. Come on Jac your done put your stuff in the taxi and leave. Putting the last of my suitcases in I couldn't help but look at the thing I was leaving behind. I had a lot of amazing memories in this place and alot of not so good...

"Jac...wait." Why the hell is Joseph running towards me. "Wait..."

"Joseph what it is I can't wait alright I have to get to the airport." I said going to get into the cab, I wasn't one for tearful goodbyes. He wasn't having any of that though if his hand on my arm is any indication.

"Jac stay." Oh no I can't do this right now ok he was the one person I was glad was in the group, I knew that if I had to say goodbye to him on his own I would break down.

"Joseph I can't..." I was effectively cut off with his lips against mine, I resisted at first but he is here kissing me and I am weak so I kiss him back with all my might. I don't know how long we were standing there making out but it was long enough for the taxi driver to get restless.

"Stay Jac." I can't do this not now.

"Joseph I can't." I said leaving his embrace. Tears falling from my eyes.

"Jac why? I can't...I'll miss you." His weak smile was breaking my heart but there is too much history here.

"Joseph...I can't stay here I need a clean break I got an amazing job offer and I am leaving. You have no idea how much I will miss you ok, but I can't. I'm sorry." Giving him a kiss on the cheek I got into the cab and drove away.

"Are you alright Miss?" Taxi drivers were always nosy.

"Fine thank you." Who was I kidding I am not alright kissing Joseph was not alright. Shit.

I can still feel his touch on my lips and his hands on my waist. It is scary how much he can still affect me. His smell, his touch and his kiss. Got I sound like a freaking country music song. I have been contemplating a long time, so much that I didn't even realise when we arrived at the airport.

Checking in I didn't really have alot as it had already had shipped over and Teddy was staying at my new apartment as my roommate so she will probably get nosy and unpack some things for me. I checked in my two suitcases and carry on. "Big trip?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Umm kind of I'm moving to America so your lucky that it is only these two suitcases i have got." She smiled and wished me luck. Well I made it through security without having to be searched, and onto the plane without any crazies. I was so lucky Seattle Grace payed the half of my flight because apparently I was an amazing assett to the American Medical Institute. Hey it was not my words ok apparently the Chief of Surgery was happy to have me on board.

"American Airlines flight 224 to Seattle now boarding at Gate 23." Thart woman is way too chipper. Walking towards my new life I can't help but feel as if a huge weight has been lifted of me. How different will it be? Enough stalling New Life beginning now.

_**

* * *

**__**Teddy Altman POV-Set in Seattle Grace**_

What the hell is going on with the Doctors in this hospital. After the guy with his people shooting hat on decided to go all trigger happy throughout the hospital and shoot some staff the guys have been acting weird, I know it's a huge thing to get over but I mean they are all acting really weird.

Meredith Grey was acting weird around Derek Shepherd. Derek was pretending that he didn't have a huge bullet in his chest a few weeks ago.

Mark is freaking out over Lexie Grey and Alex Karev saying he needs to grow up and move on, that he wants a family and marriage...yeah right once a manwhore always a manwhore.

Christina and Owen were acting weird around each other ever since he picked her, they have also been really weird around me.

Richard Webber the newly appointed chief per Derek Sheperds request is the only one who has a proper head on his shoulders. The buzz about the new doctor from England was increasing. They have been wondering who it is. Dude or Chick, Hot or Not and my personal favourite people have been wondering what their specialty is.

After I met Jac on my first tour she was only a cadet that was way in over her head studying medicine. The Army put her through Med School and she was on her first tour aswell. She served from 2001-2005 and then worked in a hospital since then. _**(I'm sorry for adding this about Jac but I think thay had to be connected in some way and the Army was the first thing that popped into my head. If you don't like it do not hesitate to shout at me. I can't remeber when she came to Holby but I thought 2005 was a decent timeline.) **_

We clicked you know and have kept in contact ever since. When I let her know about the Job opportunity she jumped at the chance, even when I told her about the constant rain she was still game stating that it always rained in England aswell so it would not be any change. Due to arrive tomorrow she bought an apartment. Three bedroom and two bathrooms, when she found out I was living in a hotel she offered me a room. It will be fun living together I hope. I missed her, aside from Owen; Jac is my best friend. This is a good thing, her being here will brighten everything up. She is a no nonsense woman with decent priorities. Beware Seattle Grace Hurricane Naylor is about to arrive.

* * *

Love it or Hate it? Please let me know! Thank you for all of the story reviews and story alerts etc I have been getting. I love hearing your responses. Sorry if the grammer is not perfect I am from Northern I reland trying to get the American Lingo down. I am also writing this on Wordpad as my Microsoft Windows is currently not allowing me to use it. :) Thanks! Helen loves you all remember that. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys hope you like the new chapter I aim to please...if you find any faults with it let me know and I will try to fix it. :) I love the responses I am getting keep em coming.

* * *

Chapter 5

JacPOV

After a long, uneventful plane journey I have never felt this tired in my life, I mean whoever said you can sleep when your dead obviously has never been a doctor getting off a eighteen hour flight after doing a eight hour shift. _**(I wasn't sure how long it takes to get from London to Seattle so I just made it up**_)

Walking through the arrivals I couldn't help but wonder how I am going to be welcomed. Like my previous jobs, all the women will hate me, and all the men will either be too intimidated or will just wanna sleep with me. I don't really know alot about the central workings of the hospital no doubt it will be another element to Holby.

All Teddy had told me is that I am replacing some doctor after a guy came into the hospital with a gun a decided to go all trigger happy on her and the Chief of Surgery, the ex-chief of surgery her words not mine.

I mean to them I am an intruder taking over the job of someone who probably done the job amazingly. I don't even know the standard that I have to live up to. I am very good at my job but I was expected to work with people who will probably hate me from the get go. Oh god I hope they have life insurance.

"Jac...over here." I wave and walk towards her and embrace in a hug. I think I have had more hugs in the past 24 hours than I have had in my entire life.

"Hey you." She smiled as we walked towards the car we caught up on small and little things.

"Does Owen know I'm coming?" She smiled at his name. "Oh my god yes! Please tell me you and Owen are finally together." At that her smile faltered and instead looked shocked. "Oh come on, only a blind person wouldn't notice what you felt for one another."

"No...were not and never have been. It doesn't matter anymore. He is dating my student." What alright now I am officially confused, in Iraq they were like the perfect couple except he was married and she couldn't get her head out of her arse to admit it to herself.

"I don't understand what happened?" She told me of her arriving at Seattle and seeing them together and the trigger happy gun guy when he choose the other girl called Christina. Then she told me all the drama that happened since she arrived.

"Wow...seriously. Gun wielding psycho, cancer riddled doctor who only had a five percent chance of survival, lesbian relationships and sex in the on-call rooms with handsome sex on sticks surgeons..."This place sounds like fun." At that she laughed.

"There is never a dull moment in Seattle Grace Mercy West." What Mercy West confusion the letter said Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Seattle Grace Mercy West, it sounds like some bad hospital name on a television drama." She nudged against my shoulder.

"Yeah we had to join forces with another hospital due to recession and all that jazz." The drive was spent passing around stories of what we had been up to. I found out that she was in Iraq until about 6 months ago, that explains her lack of contact. She found out all about Joseph and the whole sleeping with his father thing. I don't think she has ever been lost for words.

"Wow you slept with both of them...what were you thinking?" She was not shocked, she knows me it would take alot more than this to make her shocked.

"Well obviously I wasn't at the time because I ended up hurting one guy that I really cared about." Now she was shocked.

"You Jac Naylor actually cared about this guy. Seriously?" It wasn't like me, I was a use em and lose em kind of girl. "Do you still care for him?" Loooking at her she broke into a smile. "Oh my god you fell for him I expect that kind of thing from me not from you." I don't know how to respond to her, in all fairness I did fall in love with Joseph, which is something I wasn't even sure I was capable of.

"So home or hospital first?" Thankful that she has changed the subject, I so wasn't ready to answer any questions about mine and Joseph's relationship right now.

"Hospital, that way I can fill out whatever paperwork they need me to now instead of it taking hours when I start tomorrow. Then you and I can go for a drink. Sound good?" She nodded and we made out way to the hospital. This was going to be fun.

The rest of the drive was spend giving the rundown on the hospital. I quickly found out about a on-off couple who got married on a post-it, I did not understand that at all. Seattle Grace Mercy West sounded so complicated.

As she pulled into the car park I couldn't help but be intimidated at the sheer size of it, I am so going to get lost.

"Hey stop thinking so hard. You'll give yourself a nosebleed." I couldn't feel my fett walking towards the door but somehow it was getting closer. Was thing such a good idea? What the hell was I thinking? Well obviously I wasn't. Moving across the world to start a new life in America. I missed Teddy and Owen but in all fairness I am an idiot. My musings were interrupted by a young Korean looking woman who in all fairness was gorgeous as was the skinny blonde standing next to her.

"Dr Altman. I didn't know you were working today." Overacheiver and ass kiss by the looks of things.

"Yeah...no Christina I'm not. Dr Yang and Dr Grey I want to introduce you to my friend who is the new co-head of Cardiothorasics at Seattle Grace Mercy West." Oh shit this is Christina, wow she was gorgeous, really really gorgeous.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I shook her hand and said pleasentries. Once they had recovered from shock and made some excuse as to why they had to rush off when I actual fact they my arrival will probably be throughout the whole hospital by the end of the day. I looked at Teddy.

"Is that her?" She nodded as we got onto the elevator..."Wow...she's nice...a little bit of an ass kiss but nice. Is looks a requirement to work here because both of those girls could be on the front cover of a magazine." Teddy was in trouble I mean she is beautiful, really gorgeous if I was into girls Teddy would be my number one choice, but that girl is exotic.

"I know ok you don't have to say it Jac...she is beautiful and I have lost him." The thing with Teddy is that she had a tendancy to fall for a guy really quickly but her and Owen were like best friends for years, I have never seen a closer bond between soldiers than theirs.

"Teddy...sweetie I'm sorry." I said hugging her just as the elevator doors opened I saw the most gorgeous male specimen I had ever seen.

"Wow Dr Altman, girl on girl action in the elevator I never knew you had it in you...can I join in." She gave him a look that immediatly made him shut up. Oh god she had slept with him.

"Dr Sloan I would like you to meet one of my closest friends Jac Naylor, she is going to be joining me in running the Cardio Department." He looked shocked.

"Wait your the docter from England? Wow I didn't expect you to be so gorgeous." Wow cheesy chat up lines what was this the 70's. Although he was sex on a stick.

"Let me guess you are a surgeon and considering the ego I am going to say Neuro or Plastics. Do them one liners ever work for you." Arriving at our floor I walked off without saying another word to him. I heard Teddy come up behind me.

"No one has ever rendered Mark Sloan that speechless. I applaude you." Well she at least had good taste.

"How long did the two of you last?" Again what is with everyone looking shocked. I know alot of shit has went down in this place and I know that she has slept with Dr Sexy there.

"We were never a couple just sex." She does not do just Sex.

"Casual...you...ok who are you and what have you done to Teddy Altman?" She laughed.

"Jac when you live through a war some fun is always nice." I had to admit the girl had a point, when I came back from Iraq I did not want to form any attachments. After the day was over and a mind numbing mountain of paperwork later I was so ready for that drink. Tiquilla here I come.

MarkPOV

Watching her walk away was like slow motion and damn did that woman have one fine bootay. I have been hanging out with Callie way too long. For the first time in my life I was destroyed by a chick! What the fuck just happened, that woman is so incredibly hot with her British Accent and epic body, but holy shit I was just head fucked by a woman that never happen to me. I like her.

"Mark you ok?" Derek finally a guy I can ask.

"I like the new chick, but I think Altman warned her about me, because I'm pretty sure she hates me and has only just met me." He gave me the same warning look he had with Lexie.

"Do not sleep with the new doctor." He knows me too well. "I am serious Mark from what I hear she is a real ball-buster. I have a friend at the old hospital she worked at ok. Don't."Who is his oh so reliable source.

"How did you find out about her the only person we know in England is Spence." He nodded.

"One in the same." Holy shit wow very small world. I am so screwed.

"What did he say?" I am going to find out everything I can about this woman.

"She slept with her ex-boyfriends father to get ahead, that was a long time ago. Here call Spence yourself...but do not sleep with her Mark ok." I nodded...I can not verbally agree to that. "Ok come on let's get a drink. Meredith is with Christina and Lexie so I am on my own tonight...Drink?" Oh I am so in.

"Yeah I will meet you in the lobby in 10 minutes." I have to check on something. Is googleing her too stalkerish...no of course not. Think of it as an academic lojack, wanting to know her medical background. I have never went to this much trouble o find out about a girl before. What the fuck am I doing? With one insult she has turned my life upside down but I really want to get to know her... Come on man there is a beer with your name on it. Move on. Yeah right who the fuck am I kidding?

* * *

Please R&R! I will update soon hopefully but please give reviews generously.. :) Make me happy press the button.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I am sorry it took me so long to update and the fact that it is shorter than some of my other chapters. :)

* * *

Chapter 6

After filling out more forms than I have ever done in my life I swear I can not feel my fingers, if I was asked to sign another thing I am going to combust on someone. Teddy left me a little while ago to check on a patient and I was told to go and see the Chief in order to get my important white coat and ID tag. After aimlessly walking around the hospital for what felt like hours I truly feel like giving up.

"Dr Naylor...are you ok?" Dr Grey is the kind of woman that immediatly makes you feel really bad about yourself just by looking at her. Those gorgeous green eyes and petite figure puts you on a severe downer. The man standing beside her must be the post-it husband, he was no different. Why are all of the men in this hospital gorgeous?

"I think I am lost,I am looking for the chief of surgery's office and no matter how many people I ask they either don't care or are too busy talking about me." She looked at me very perculiarly. I must be in another stratosphere lost due to the look both of them are giving me right now.

"The chiefs office is on the second floor come on I can take you. Oh I'm sorry Derek this is Dr Naylor..." Interrupting her I want to start on a good note.

" Dr Grey call me Jac." Smiling she nodded her head.

"Ok Jac then call me Meredith. Derek this is Jac Naylor she is co-heading up the Cardio department with Dr Altman. Jac this is my husband Derek Shepherd." Oh my god I read his study on the Shepherd Method.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, are you guys the ones that got married on a post it?" She nodded "Wow thats like so much better that a white poofy dress and hundreds of people staring at you. I read your article on the inoperable brain tumours it was amazing." He looked like a cocky arrogant fucker but he looked down at his shoes and then towards his wife. The way in which he looked at her showed a love that I wasn't even sure existed outside of the movies.

"Actually the person who deserves the credit is this gorgeous woman beside me whom you have more in common with that you probably think." Working with my partner would be to weird, what does he mean by that.

"Well it was incredible what you did for that young girl. Really." As we were walking I found the two of them very interesting.

"You know, you are not at all what I expected." Uh-oh what the hell were they expecting?

"Um I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad." I smiled at them.

"When we heard of a new doctor coming from Holby City I know a guy that works there, please forgive me but I did a little checking. I was expecting a cold hearted, man eating bitch." Wow hold nothing back. Wait doctor who's american, who might know Derek. I am going to kill Michael.

"Your friend wouldn't happen to be Michael Spence would it?" He nodded.

"Umm...yeah." Oh he is so dead. It looks like we reached our destination.

"This is us, the chief I'm sure is expecting you." I would never have found this place without them both.

"Thank you really if it wasn't for both of you god knows where I would have ended up so thanks." Saying goodbye and thanking them one last time I knocked on the door. I was met by a woman who looked like she would know everything and anything that goes on in this hospital.

"Can I help you?" The way she was looking at me I wasn't sure whether or not to tell her who I was.

"I'm looking for Richard Webber. I'm Jac Naylor." Recognition, is that a good sign or a bad sign.

"Oh yes of course, go on in he is expecting you." That woman is creepy, not just normal creepy, I mean Adams Family creepy with that smile.

"Thank you." After knocking the door I heard a deep masculine voice answer. "Dr Webber." He stood up and smiled.

"Dr Naylor...wow it is a pleasure to meet you at last." He seems nice a little strange perhaps but nice. "I have your white coat and name tag here. Welcome to the loving if not slightly dysfunctional Seattle Grace Mercy West family."I smiled.

"Thank you Dr Webber. I won't let you down I promise." He nodded and after telling me he will see me tomorrow I headed out to meet Teddy at the front doors. If I can remember how to get there. Walking or rather slamming into the gorgeous elevator man from before, I was rendered speechless he looks even better out of his scrubs, paricularly in tight fitting jeans.

"Dr Naylor we have to stop meeting like this." Think tall and ignore his advances you will not be another notch on his bedpost.

"I'm sorry I forgot your name." His jaw dropped and quickly recovered I take it he is not usually forgotton.

"Mark Sloan...wow nice picture." He said handing me bag my ID tag. I laughed.

"Yeah the guy kind of caught me off guard and jet lagged." He has like the perfect teeth do not focus on him good looks Jac and whatever you do don't look at his...SHIT too late I looked at his crotch. I walked away without another glance.

"So I hear some pretty interesting things about you." He said as he jogged trying to catch up with me.

"Really...all bad I hope." He shook his head.

"Spence told me all about your sorded history...we really are alike. We could start a club." I nodded.

"Yeah the only requirement I am missing would be the testicles. I have to go it was a pleasure meeting you Dr Sloan." I walked away from him and for good measure added a little sway in my step as I glanced over my shoulder he took the bait and couldn't take his eyes off my arse. Score one for me.

MarkPOV

Could this woman be any more impressive, she was in the military with Teddy, thanks to my friend who worked in records she was able to get me information on Dr Naylor. Rough childhood wouldn't even begin do describe it. Abandoned at 12 by her own mother grew up in the foster system, she had had quite thejourney in life just like me. After our little chat she walked away and I went to find Derek.

"Hey what are you so smug about?" I didn't realise that I was smiling like a love sick schoolboy, no woman has ever made me feel like this. Is it because she knocked me back? I have never been shot down throughout my life. Now that Little Grey and Karev are engaged that is the happy news and the new happy couple. I never felt like this with Lexie.

"Nothing man I'm fine...somewhere out there is a single malt with out name on it." He laughed as we walked into Joe's, I saw the woman that I am infactuated with after just one meeting sitting with Teddy drinking what appeared to be Tiquilla.

"I'll get the drinks." He gave me a knowing look just as he looked at Jac. "Shut up!" He laughed.

"Do not sleep with her Mark I mean it." I waved my finger in the shape of a halo around my head. Walking towards her I could tell she looked incredible.

"Ladies...can I buy you a drink?" Teddy shook her head and went to the bathroom or rather stumbled to the bathroom. "Can I buy you a drink...it looks like Altman has reached her limit." She looked like she was pondering the thought.

"Look I didn't move here to have some sort of a fling with a sex on a stick Plastic Surgeon, I came here for the amazing job opportunity I was given and nothing else. I am not dating you or sleeping with you." All I did was offer her a drink.

"I didn't ask you to sleep with me...do you want to sleep with me?" She blushed and went to put on her coat.

"Goodnight Dr Sloan...I will see you tomorrow. It's going to be a pleasure working with you." With one last wave she went over to where Teddy was waiting and left. After ordering our drinks I walked over towards Derek.

"Derek I am screwed." He just laughed and ignored me the whole night I couldn't get her out of my head. Shit! What the hell am I going to do? Get shit faced that's what. Crap.

* * *

Please R&R! I love reviews sooo much please just a moment of your time! Press the button even if you hate it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry Guys I havn't updated in life forever I have been really sick and hope you can forgive me I will try and get it done soon but I am going to be doing this at my own pace due to the**_

_** fact that I am in hospital and only have limited time with my Laptop. Please review and tell me what you think of my story. :)**_

* * *

Chapter 7

After putting Teddy to bed I went online and found out a few things about Mark Sloan he graduated Medical School with high honors along with Derek Shepherd and wouldn't you know Michael Spence. He is a world class Plastic Surgeon saving the world one boob job at a time. As well as a world renowned ENT.

Now I have business to take care of, I grabbed the phone and dialed his number after a few rings it went to the answerphone. "Hey this is Michael Spence leave me a message and I will get back to you ASAP." Great I can't actually talk to the arsehole.

"Michael Spence you are so dead...what the hell do you think your playing at telling them I am a man-eating whore you are so dead when I get my hands on you." Hanging up the phone it has made me angry.

I need a shower...NOW! Walking into the bathroom I stripped off into my clothes standing under the warm spray almost immediately feeling my muscles relaxing. I can't help but be attracted to him...he is a gorgeous man and as far as I know he is single, I continued my musings until I felt the warm spray turn immediately freezing cold. I switched off the shower and started drying off. Still being in UK time I realise just how tired I actually was and I was out as soon as my head touched the pillow.

The next morning I was excited for my first official day getting changed and grabbing a pair of my light blue scrubs and placing them into my bag, I realise I need to wake the beast. Teddy was trashed last night...I have a feeling that she needed it, something happened between her and Owen, something she wasn't telling me about.

Speaking of Owen I can't wait to see him...Owen was cool he always had my back...the last time I saw him was when I completed my last tour. When I walked into Teddy's room she was lying face down into the pillow with a look of pure hangover all over her features.

"Teddy...oh Teddy..." I whispered while shaking her. "TEDDY!" Yelling in her ear was effective as she jumped from the bed but fell off and landed on her ass on the floor.

"Dammit Jac...what the fuck was that! I was fucking sleeping" Wow I forgot how much of a non-morning person she was.

"Well good morning to you too Miss-I-drank-to-much-last-nite-and now-my-head-hurts-and-I'm-taking-it-out-on-my-best-friend." A glare was enough to shut me up. I handed her a cup of coffee. "Come on Sneary Grouch alot...time for work, we are late and it is not what I want to be on my first day." she grumbled something incoherant at me and then showered.

Making our way to work was rather uneventful...Teddy gave me the low down on nearly all of the doctors or at least all she could remember in her hungover head. As she pulled into the parking lot I saw none other that the man I stayed up all night googling. Dr Sloan and two other women came out of the car.

One tall blonde woman was holding hands with another Latina looking woman...both of them are gorgeous. I feel like I walked onto the set of The L Word. What the fuck is with all the beautiful people. I would be a preety confidant person but the women here give you a knock backwards to your ego. Teddy and I began walking I just decided to ignore him and I almost got away with it until...

"Dr Altman...Dr Naylor what a pleasant surprise. Dr Torres, Dr Robbins please meet Jac Naylor she will be sharing Dr Altman's job as the co-head of Cardiothorasic." As he said this a look of pure Lust seemed to penetrate my eyes from his.

I shook hands with both doctors and learned that Arizona was a pediatrician and Callie was an Orthopeadist. After all of the pleasentries and more introductions to doctors and nurses which names I will try to remeber but will probably end up forgetting. I will try more with the nurses I learnt at Holby never to piss off the nurses and I am sure Seattle Grace Mercy West is no different.

I am serious I am loving it here. Twice the salary, Twice the respect and I get an office, I am never leaving.

"Twit twoo...nice diggs Dr Naylor." He said pure appreciation towards my Office. I smile and nod.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Dr Sloan?" I asked him, the slight smirk on his face was evident. He handed me a box with a small bow on it. "Your giving me a present?" Now I am officially confused.

"Open it...all of the heads of departments chipped in and wanted the new doctor to feel welcome." That is actually really sweet. Who knew the jackass could be a nice guy. Opening the box there lay a black stethescope. Wow for people who don't know who I am or my surgical capabilities they sure are welcoming. His face is contorted with eagerness mostly but a little bit of maybe is that lust.

Come on legs work...stand up and walk...oh come on how hard is it to put one foot infront of the other. Eventually my legs start working and I went and leaned up against the desk while he sat at the chair infront of me.

"Thank you Mark. You don't know me or my surgical skills and yet here you stand welcoming me with open arms. Why?" I registered a brief look of shock grace his features. He stood up and was now at a distance from me where I could literally feel his breath on my skin.

The sound of someone clearing their throat was not what initially brought me out of my Mark Sloan induced state it was the incredibly short African American woman standing in my doorway with an amused but serious expression etched all over her features.

"Hope I'm not interuppting anything?" She said at the same time Mark was getting a glare that is the epitamy of 'if looks could kill' and I could already tell she was a real ball-buster just by looking at her.

"No...not at all. Dr Jac Naylor this is Dr Miranda Bailey. Jac is going to be helping out Dr Altman. Dr Baileyis the best doctor in the hospital" He flashed both of us this incredible broad smile which made my knees go weak and my insides to turn to mush.

"Stop sucking up to me...I have to warn you in advance Dr Naylor..." I decided to cut her off midway.

"Call me Jac." She smiled.

"All right then Jac...I need to warn you...do not sleep with him, not only will you regret it in the morning but you will also need treated for some sort of disease. Not only is he a manwhore by reputation but he will try everything to get you outta your pants quicker that you can say Scalpal." As I was too busy trying not to laugh at her description he was protesting.

"That's not true...Jac do not listen to her. Why you gotta mess up my game Bailey...treatment like that is why they call you the Nazi." Ok the Nazi thing I totally get but was it true...I already know of his reputation purely due to Teddy sleeping with him...Teddy didn't sleep with people she has relationships not meaningless sex so if he got her to sleep with him then I can tell he is an expert. This is rapidly getting awkward I need to go.

"Thank you for warning me. It was very nice to meet you I should go, Dr Altman and I have important information to discuss. So feel free to let yourself out."With a small but friendly wave I left them in my office with Mark still grumbling at Dr Bailey.

As I was walking trying to familiarise myself with the hospital I saw Dr...Yang was it...Christina. Owen's girlfriend talking to Teddy and Owen with Dr Grey and Dr Shepherd. Taking my time to take in Owen's appearance he hadn't changed much aside from him being really really hot.

"Well well this looks like unreputable fun looking bunch...can I join in or is an orgy not part of the initiation here in the States?" They all turned around and looked at me and smiled including Owen. As I saw the recognition flood his face and disbelief I smiled at him.

"Jac? Oh my god what are you doing here?" He came flying towards me and lifted me up in a huge hug. "Oh my god it is so good to see you." I could see all the looks of amusement and confusion amongst the fellow staff. As soon as he set me down I smiled at him.

"God you look good Owen. It's good to see you." I gave him another big hug.

"What are doing here Jac?" Well at least he is happy to see me.

"Teddy didn't tell you? I am helping her with the Head of Cardio job." That caused him to frown and look at Teddy briefly. Ok well I guess she didn't tell him.

"Why didn't you tell him?" She glanced at me and smiled.

"I didn't tell him because I thought it would be a good surprise." He nodded and then turned around.

"Damn you look good. England has been incredibly good to you." I nodded.

"And you god I am sure every woman here is swooning over you beefcake." I leant a little closer to him. "I met your girlfriend by the way...she's cute a little bit serious but cute." With a small slap on the arm I walked over toward the group.

"Well just like old times. Except with a bunch of strangers I don't know who probably hate me." As they all began to deny it I couldn't help but notice all of these doctors held the scars of the shooting. Not only on the outside but the inside aswell. Teddy interrupted them in her surgeon voice which means we need to get to work.

"We will be working with Dr Yang and Dr Grey today." As Meredith and Christina began to follow us Teddy looked at Merdith. "Sorry the other Dr Grey...but it's a big case you can come to if you like as long as you don't mind Dr Shepherd." He shook his head and gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek.

"Of Course not, have fun." Meredith nodded as he walked away.

"Hey Derek wait up. Ladies see you later...can't wait to work with you Jac." He smiled.

"Right back at ya stud." Out of the corner of my Eye I could see Christina looking kind of pissed.

"You know I don't like this. No good can come of you and Teddy together god knows what kind of Mischief you will get up to. Ow and the orgy comment so not funny." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Guess you will have to wait and see." We all went our separate directions. "It was a little funny" I shouted after him

This is either going to be a complete success or a complete train wreck I am not sure which. Well only one way to find out...let the games begin.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! PUSH THE BUTTON!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note

Hey guys this Story is going on a temporary Hiatus! Please review to keep me writing though I seem to have hit a rut!

I love this story but can't think where to take the characters next.

If you have any ideas I would love it if you could help me!

Thank You really hope you like my story.

HELEN XXXXX


End file.
